Turning Tables
by addisoncornelia
Summary: House asks Cuddy out. But what happens when she tells him she already is seeing someone? Huddy lovers will like this. Drama and romance. What more can I say than to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. So I just got home from the us, I was visiting family and so on. And when I walked in my old room I saw all of this posters on House and Cuddy together and I told myself I need to write about them when I get back to Sweden. I had this crush on them when I was younger and I still have, now I just got excited to write a little fic about them. So this is just a small chapter to hear your thouhts about my new fic. The idea is Huddy of course but I need drama. Love drama. I want jealousy between them. So I decided that Lucas would be in it. Not too long though haha. We still wamt House and Cuddy together, right? So please share your thoughts and ideas and by that I mean review!

Disclaimer: I do not owe the caracters from House MD, obviously? Believe me. House and Cuddy would've been together with cute little Huddy babies in the show then. Enjoy :) / Addison

"Just ask her out already!" Wilson said to House. "she's gonna turn me down and you know that..." house replied with a low voice. "you can't possibly know that" Wilson said in a "duh" tone. "Fine!" house almost yelled. "I'll ask her out" "good, do it now!" Wilson told him. House just looked at him. "Go!" Wilson told him. House just left his office without looking at him. God, what if she turned him down? House walked into the clinic with small steps to Cuddy's office. He looked inside threw the glass doors. She was wearing a red top with a black skirt. She looked beautiful like always. She was doing what she always does. Sitting behind her desk with her computer in front of her. He walked in without knocking as always. "What do you want House?" Cuddy asked without looking up from her computer. "Ehm... I was wondering if..." House said low. Cuddy looked up at him and said "yes...?" waiting for him to continue. "would you like to do something tonight or whatever?" he said in almost a whisper. Cuddy was stunned. Did he mean like a date? Or just to hang out like friends? Or was this one of his little jokes he always pulls on her? "you mean like a date?" Cuddy asked. "Yeah... We could do something fun and just hang out." House explained for her how he wanted the evening to look like. "House... I'm sorry. I don't think that's such a good idea" Cuddy said sadly. "why not?" House asked. Cuddy heard the hurt and disappointment in his voice. "I'm already seeing someone House..." That was like a punch in the face. Who was she seeing? Someone he knew? Damn he thought. If I just have asked her earlier. "who?" House asked a little too quick. "Ehm... You know Lucas right?" Cuddy asked a little uncomfortable about this situation. She was seeing Lucas?! Of all people?! Lucas?! House was hurt. And mad too for that matter. Why not just go out with him and have a good time? Cuddy saw the hurt look on House's face. She felt deeply sorry for him. Then he just walked out. Leaving her stunned behind her desk. She couldn't help a single tear from falling. What would happen now? She thought.

Hate it? Love it? Or just: it was ok I guess... Tell me! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all of you Huddy lovers! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them all so much! This chapter is just a fill in kinda. But I hope you guys will enjoy it though! And by the way. I want to apologise to everyone who hates Lucas (I do) but I just needed them to actually look like a couple in this fic so sorry you guys. It burned in my fingers when I wrote the fluff abot them. lol.

Disclaimer: yeah well. I don't owe the characters. Surprise there huh?

House couldn't stay at the hospital. Not after that. He felt hurt, anger, embarrassment, and he just wanted to punch Lucas. No, he wanted to kill him for taking Cuddy. What would exactly happen now? How could he ever face her again?! Maybe this was for the best House thought. He would only hurt her. He would just be a disappointment to her. She would fall in love with him and he'd probably destroy it by doing something insane, something horrible.

House was in his living room. Drinking of course. His leg was killing him. He needed to do something. To take his pain away, and by pain he didn't mean his leg. His heart actually felt like it have been being ripped out. He started thinking about Cuddy and Lucas together. How could he have missed that she was seeing someone? He often could tell stuff like that by just looking at people. Especially Cuddy. The idea of them together, hugging, kissing each other, have sex with each other made House feel sick, and sad. He was so stupid thinking that she would go out with him. Of course she didn't want to! He was just another employee for her.

House decided to let his mind rest for awhile. He got up from the couch and left his drink there, too tired to put it in the sink in the kitchen. He slowly limped to his bedroom, took of all of his clothes, but left his boxers on. He put on a new fresh t-shirt and tucked himself in. He couldn't help but wonder. What if Cuddy was here next to him? Sleeping beside him, peacefully, in his arms. Smell her. Just the feeling of him spooning her. Holding her close to him. And then Lucas popped up in his head. Damn him. Next time he saw him he would be in serious danger House thought.

House was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He felt one tear. One single tear. Slowly the tear made it's way down his cheek. Damn. He thought. He really was in love with her. And he quickly drifted off after that.

Cuddy was driving home. It was 7pm and she was tired, emotional and sad. She parked her car at her driveway and went inside to find Lucas in the living room with Rachel in his lap playing with her.

"Hi" she said surprised. She really wanted to be alone tonight. She was still very upset about today's events with House.

"Hello" Lucas replied looking up at her. "You look like you've seen a ghost, should I not be here?" Lucas said half smiling.

"No, I was just surprised finding you here, I thought you were staying at your place tonight." Cuddy said walking towards Rachel and softly picking her up from Lucas. She kissed Rachel cheek and hugged the little toddler.

"Yeah well I wanted to see you and Rachel so I decaid to come over and spend the night, if that's ok?" Lucas said with a grin. Damn, Cuddy thought. She really wanted to be just by herself tonight.

"Ehm, I guess that's okay" Cuddy replied with a tiny smile.

"Good" Lucas replied. He got up from the floor and walked over to her, and kissed her. She kissed back. Still holding the baby in her arms. His hand made it to her lower back and pulled her against him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Cuddy couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away and put the baby down on the floor for awhile and made her way to the kitchen. Lucas who was clearly confused about what had just happened. He walked after her and found her sitting on a chair beside the kitchen table. She was crying. The tears just streamed down her face. Tear after tear. Lucas walked over to her and he sat beside her and he lifted her up so that she was now sitting in his lap sobbing against his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong honey`" He asked her in a soft voice.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said between sobs.

"Okay we'll talk about it tomorrow if that makes you feel better" he said, not wanting to push her into something she didn't want to discuss right now.

Cuddy looked up at him with a small smile on her face and she kissed his cheek lightly.

"I think I'll just go to bed, It was a busy day and I'm pretty tired." Cuddy said in a low voice.

"Okay, you go to bed then and I'll put Rachel to bed" Lucas offered.

"Thank you" Cuddy said and pecked his lips, she made her way into her bedroom and changed to her pajamas. She climbed into the huge bed and closed her eyes.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. His sad face when she had told him that she was already seeing someone else. She wanted to be with House. More than anything. She just couldn't. He wasn't the boyfriend material. And he was for sure not the "daddy" material type either. She was a mother now, she needed someone to be there for her and Rachel. And that wasn't House. She sure wished he was... she would never feel the same thing for anyone, as the way she feels for House.

She would always be in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter people. Hope you will like this one. Its a new character involved. And I think some of you might want to kill me after this but... anyways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: House MD belongs to David Shore and Co. Except the new character. She belongs to me.

The next day at the hospital, Wilson decided to check on House. He still hadn't talked to him after he had sent him away to ask Cuddy out. He walked over to House who was sitting in his chair behind his desk with his ball. Wilson wasn't surprised of course.

"Hey, how did it go with Cuddy?" Wilson asked curiously while he was standing in front of House's desk, smiling.

"She turned me down" House replied in a low voice still his eyes on his ball.

Wilson was surprised. He couldn't see that one coming! They were meant for each other for heaven sakes!

"She what?" Wilson said quickly.

"Yup" was House's only reply. House tried to act like he didn't care about that she had turned him down. But he did. He really did. "She's already seeing someone, or that's what she told me anyways." House said.

"Wow... Who's the guy then?" Wilson asked curiously.

"I don't know" House said quickly.

"You want me to go talk to her? Ask who he is? Because I can if you want me to House" Wilson told him gently.

Wilson was kind of upset that Cuddy had turned House down. He could see that he really was hurt about that Cuddy was seeing someone else.

"It's fine, I don't even care" House lied.

"House... You do care. You like Cuddy. You might be even in love with her." Wilson said.

"Would you just drop the subject?!" House almost yelled. "I don't want to talk about it!" He said.

"Fine, whatever you want." Wilson said while he rolled his eyes. And then he left.

The day went by rather quickly. House hadn't seen Cuddy today, he was relived but also a little sad. Sometimes he could just look at her without her knowing. He just couldn't keep his eyes of her. Of course he would never tell anyone about this, but it was true. House had gotten a patient today, it was a ten year old little girl. She was very ill and her symptoms was very strange and odd. House and his team had worked very hard to figure the mysterious case out but they lost time and she died. She went to cardiac arrest and she died. Just like that. House felt guilty. The girl had two parents who loved her to death and an older brother. All of them of course cried their brains out when she passed away. House was now on his way to a bar. When he got inside he didn't look at anyone who was in there. It was a small bar, just a few people inside and all of them were around their twenties. He sat down and ordered a scotch. He sat there for a while when he heard a 'beep beep' he took his phone out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Wilson. 'Cuddy is seeing Lucas... Douglas. I'm sorry.' House just sighed and continued to drink his scotch. Of all people she chose that guy?! What a bsastard Lucas is House thought too himself.

"Hi, would you mind if I join you?" A female voice from behind him asked. House turned around and saw a woman in her late twenties, blond with blue eyes.

House only answer was a cold "no." He wasn't in the mood for a chat anyways so.

The blond sat beside him, she ordered a glass of red wine. House only thought was 'typical girls'.

"I'm Emily." She said with a small smile.

"And I'm I don't give a crap" House said rudely.

"Wow, charmer." Emily said a little annoyed.

House just sighed and said "I'm Gregory House" with a low voice.

They both started to small talk with each other. Emily told him that she had been dumped a few weeks ago and that she was staying with her mother tills she finds a place to rent. House told her that he was a doctor and that he was a diagnostician.

"So what brings you to this bar all by yourself on a Thursday night?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Well... I lost my patient today so I felt like a drink or two." House said honestly.

Emily saw the hurt in his eyes. She really felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" she asked with a gentle voice.

"She went to cardiac arrest before we had the chance to help her. She just didn't had that much time. She was only 10." House said looking away.

"That's awful" Emily said. "Are you sure that's the only thing you're upset about?" Emily tried to push. Knowing there was something else. She could see it in his eyes.

"Well... I have a thing for my boss and when I asked her out she turned me down because she was only seeing someone else." House said not really wanting to talk about it.

Emily really felt bad for the man who was sitting next to her. She wanted to help him. Wanted to make him feel better. So she cupped his face, and looked into his eyes. And kissed him.

A/N: So, you all want to torture me to death right now don't you?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter four y'all. Hope you'll like it. By the way, thanks for the reviews even if some of you wants to torture me I still appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: House MD still belongs to David Shore and Co.

House had no idea what was going on at all. He just felt Emily's lips on his. He didn't know if he wanted to continue the kiss or not. It felt pretty good having someone kissing you. Even if it wasn't Cuddy's lips. He sure wished it was hers though. But it would never be her. She had Lucas. And even if she wasn't seeing someone, House told himself she would've said no anyway. He was just a annoying drug addict who just cared about himself. She would never love him.

When Emily pulled away from the sweet gentle kiss she smiled a little when she realized he hadn't pushed her away from it.

'Okay, so either I sit here and complaining about how my life is so miserable and how Cuddy is dating Lucas and not me. Or I ask Emily, who seems nice by the way, to come home with me.' House thought. He decided to go for it. Not wanting to think about Cuddy and Lucas together. At all.

House took a sip from his scotch and looked at Emily and asked "Would you like to go somewhere else?" a grin on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked excited. She thought House seemed nice and like an interesting person. She really did want to spend some more time with him.

"My place?" House asked still with a grin on his face.

"Sure" Emily said pretty quickly.

They both grabbed their jackets and started walking towards House's apartment, since he didn't took his bike or his car with him. He knew he'd be too drunk to drive anyway. The walk was silent. Neither of them said a word. Until they arrived at the apartment. They both walked in. The apartment was dark. He hadn't put any lights on before he left earlier today. So House turned the lamp in the ceiling on.

"You want something to drink?" He asked Emily who was taking her shoes and jacket off.

"Yeah" She said while walking inside looking around. His place looked a little boring in her opinion. It was pretty simple she thought. She had expected something rare and unusual. But she didn't care that much. As long as it wasn't filthy and dirty.

"Okay, let me get something for you, and you can just sit down on the couch. I'll be back." House informed her and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine with him and limped back into the living room. He sat beside Emily. And when she was just about to ask him something he heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? It was 10.39 pm. House just sighed and said to Emily to wait. When he opened the door he was stunned. Chocked too. She was still wearing her work outfit, a red blouse tucked in her black skirt who hugged her tightly against her hips. And she hadn't pulled the zipper up on her jacket. Why did she had to be so damn beautiful? House thought.

"What do you want?" House asked in a harsh tone. Not really wanting it to come out like that.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I heard about you patient House. I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault" Cuddy said gentle. Looking deep into his eyes.

When House was just about to ask her why she cared. He heard Emily come to the door.

"What's taking so long?" She said standing beside him.

House turned to look at Cuddy. Who just stood there, hurt.

A/N: Thoughts? Idea's? What would you like to see happening? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello. New update! I love writing this story. And by the way thank you all for the comments. Some wants to torture me but I'm okay with that lol. Hope you guys will like this chapther. DRAMA PEOPLE. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: We really need to do this? -ok. House MD belongs to David Shore.

Cuddy couldn't believe it. He was seeing someone else? And someone that young? Of course Cuddy couldn't be mad at him since she turned him down by telling him she was seeing someone else. But if he had asked her out that means he was interested. And he just ask someone else out the day after? Cuddy really wanted to be with House instead of Lucas. Not that she didn't love Lucas because of course she did. He was sweet, thoughtful, cared for her and Rachel and he was a really good guy. But he wasn't House. Obviously. But she couldn't have a relationship with him. It wouldn't work. He wasn't that kind of guy who wanted a family to come home to. When she realized she had let her thoughts take over the situation she was in, she decided to hide the hurt and disappointment away.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy." she said in a gentle voice flashing a small smile. Offering Emily her right hand. Emily immediately took Cuddy's hand in hers.

"I'm Emily Jordan" Emily said while shaking Cuddy's hand.

House just stood there while his boss and "fling" said hello to each other.

"would you like to go and wait for me in the kitchen maybe?" he asked Emily. Turning his head from Cuddy to look at Emily.

"Okay, don't be too long thought" she said with a grin to House.

'don't cry, hold it together' Cuddy told herself. When Emily left them alone House returned to look at Cuddy who was still standing at the threshold.

"like you can see, I'm a little busy. So just say what you came here to tell me and then leave" House said rough.

Cuddy wasn't s going to let his harsh comment get trough to her. She wasn't really that surprised he had said it though. She was going to let the comment slip away, like she did with every single one of his comments.

"I just wanted to check if you were fine" Cuddy said looking at him.

"Why do you even care?" He asked quickly. Looking down sadly.

Cuddy knew that comment had something to do about her turning him down when he had asked her out a few days ago. She really didn't wanted to have this conversation while another woman was in the other room, waiting for him to come back to her.

"Of course I care House. I will always care about you" Cuddy said while she reached for his hand to hold it in hers.

"Don't do that" House sad in a low voice, pulling his hand away from hers.

Why did she had to make it so hard for him? First she turns him down and now she's here? It just made it harder for him to let go of her and move on with his life. And especially when she grabbed to hold his hand in hers. He couldn't handle her soft skin. It was too much for him.

"House, why are you being so stubborn? I just came her to see if you were okay, and you're pushing me away." Cuddy said a little annoyed. She only tried to be a good friend. And honestly she was a little worried about him.

"Don't you understand that is hard for me when you just show up here and try to hold my hand and everything? Acting like you care when you don't? Just leave Cuddy. Go home to Lucas" House said looking down trying his hardest not to make eye contact with her.

"House... I..." She actually didn't know what she was going to say. He really did have feelings for her. She could actually see the hurt in his face. She felt awful.

"Cuddy. Leave. Now." House told her with a pause in each sentence, really starting to get mad now.

Cuddy didn't want to leave. She just stood there. She felt like her feet was stuck against the floor underneath her. Her mind kept telling her how wrong House is for her, how he would only hurt her. But her heart told her something else. 'Go for it.' So she did.

In one quick move she pulled herself to him. Sliding her arms around his neck. Pressing her chest against him. She pulled his head towards hers. And she kissed him. House was chocked. What the hell have happened? He felt Cuddy pressing her entire body against his while kissing him softly. Her small hands playing with his hair. When he felt her sliding her tongue into his mouth he moved his arms to her waist pulling her even more towards his body. Cuddy could feel her heart beat so quickly. It felt so right. Him holding her like this, and the kiss went her knees buckle in an instant. But when her mind took over. Still telling her he wasn't right for her. She pulled away. Looking into his confusing eyes. She touched her lips with her finger tips. Realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry" She said and she rushed out from his apartment.

A/N: soooooo? Was it good? Review! By the way. Would you like House and Cuddy together now or a little later in the story. I kind of want Cuddy to be the one who's jealous. So, ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews! Like you can see it's a new chapter up! It's just a little thoughts from both House and Cuddy about the kiss in the last chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy :)

House stood there stunned about what had just happened. Had she actually kissed him, apologized and then left him? And that was on hell of a kiss House thought. It had felt so right. Like their lips fit or something. But when he had felt her pull away and when he saw the regret in her eyes it stabbed him like a knife in his heart. Why did she even kiss him when she had made it perfectly clear that she was already dating someone else. Was it to make him feel weak? House didn't know. All he knew was that it hurt. It hurt knowing that she had regretted it. House had thought about his and Cuddy's kiss for so long that he had completely forgotten about Emily who probably was still in his bedroom waiting for him to finish his "Conversation" with Cuddy. He did feel a little sorry for her, for keeping her waiting. And not to mention that he had kissed Cuddy while she was in the next room. Not that he cared that much, he had kissed Lisa Cuddy and that was all he could think about and how great the kiss had been.

House started limping towards his bedroom, only to find Emily asleep on his bed with all of her clothes on and she wasn't under the covers. Her mouth was a little open and she was moving a little, probably dreaming about something. House sighed knowing he had to sleep on the couch tonight. He pulled some covers out from his closet, gently he pulled one cover over Emily. He took out some sheets and a extra pillow for him to use. He slowly and carefully started walking out from the bedroom not wanting to wake Emily up who was still asleep. He went to the couch and started making it. He pulled his jeans down, and decided to sleep in his boxers and his t-shirt. Facing the ceiling he started thinking. Like he often do before he fell asleep at night.

Why had she kissed him? You just don't turn someone down and then show up at their apartments and you certainly don't kiss them. House felt like she had showed him mixed signals. Maybe she had in some weird way feelings for him? House thought. That must be the only explanation. That thought made House smile a little. But why had she turned him down if she had feelings for him? That he didn't know. He didn't really want to find out anyway what the reason was because it was obviously something negative.

But House was tired of her mixed signals. Either she goes out with him or not. House wasn't a fan of games. Maybe he should just let her be happy with Lucas. Maybe he would go out with Emily instead. Because he knew she wouldn't turn him down like Cuddy had done. And he actually enjoyed their talk at the bar a couple of hours ago. He was going to think about it. He can't wait for something that would probably never happen. And that would be having Cuddy in his arms protectively.

After a while House was asleep. His mind still on Cuddy like always.

Cuddy who was in her bed next to Lucas who was holding her close to him. She felt the guilt on her shoulders. She had kissed House. And the worse part was that it had actually felt completely amazing! Like his lips were meant to touch hers. It had been absolutely wonderful. But dammit she was seeing Lucas. How could she do that to him? Cuddy knew if he found out he would probably be heartbroken. And also he would probably break up with her. And Cuddy didn't want that. What she really wanted was House, but that was out of the question. What a mess Cuddy thought. She really didn't want to face House tomorrow at work. Cuddy started thinking about House holding her instead of Lucas. Holding her so close that she could feel his heart beat against her chest. Slowly Cuddy drifted of to a sleep full of dreams about House and his lips on hers.

Kissing her the way he had done it earlier.

A/N: Sooooo? Ideas? I loved that almost everyone would like to see Cuddy jealous! Woho! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello guys. New chappie. Hope you will enjoy. Btw, I do not appreciate bad and rude reviews on this fic. If you don't like the story then don't read, it's very simple. But for the other reviews-Thank you!I love that you all are enjoying jealous Cuddy.

Warning: Emily will be present for a few chapters more. But not too long since I love Huddy. And this is a Cuddy and House fic. Just so you don't think I've started a fic about an OC and House together. Because that I sure haven't.

Disclaimer: House MD belongs to David Shore and company.

Cuddy the next day woke up by her alarm 5 am and did her morning routines. Yoga, shower, waking up Rachel, get dressed, do her make up, eat and then head out to work. Cuddy who really did not wanted to face House today decided to try and avoid him the entire day. Cuddy arrived pretty early to work, just before 8 am. She had some meetings with a few donors and some paper work (as usual) to do.

House that morning though, he woke up around 9 am. When he opened his eyes he saw Emily sitting in his kitchen, drinking coffee while reading the news paper to herself. When she noticed him starring at her she said

"Well good morning there sleepy head" with a small grin on her face. She started laughing when she saw that he had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair was a total mess. House pulled himself up to a sitting position not really caring that he only had a t-shirt and his boxers on him. House didn't bothered to reply Emily who still had her eyes on him. House wasn't a morning person. Especially not before 10am. And his leg hurt a little from sleeping on the couch that night.

"Want some coffee?" Emily asked nicely. Thinking that she could at least give him a cup, when he had been nice to her last night.

House only answer was a nod. Emily gave him a cup of black coffee. House who still was in his couch, not fully awake yet, thanked Emily for the small gesture.

"So, want to do something fun today or are you going to work? Since it's only Friday." Emily asked holding her coffee cup near her lips, sipping on it lightly.

House thought about the question. Emily actually seemed like a nice girl. Maybe he should spend some time with her and see where to go from there.

"I could call in sick and we can do something. Not something girly though" He said drinking from his coffee to wake up a little.

Emily laughed and told him "well you shouldn't worry then. We can just hang out or something. Watch a movie, talk and get to know each other" she told him with a smile.

"We can do that" House simply told him. Actually a little relieved, he rather stayed home than going to the hospital. "I'm just gonna take a shower and get dressed" House informed her. Emily nodded and started reading the news paper again.

When House had freshen up a little, they decided to go out to a cafe and have a really good breakfast together. When they got to the cafe, House ordered another coffee and a plate with eggs and bacon, and Emily ordered a fruit medley, tea and a simple sandwich with ham and cheese.

"So tell me something about you!" Emily said to House while taking a bite from her sandwich.

"There isn't so much to know about me" House told her. "But you can tell me something about yourself instead if you like to" House said while eating.

"Well..." Emily started, not really knowing where to start. "I'm 34 years old, not working at the moment, but I used to work as an assistant at a bank, I have a five year old son, his name is Brendan, and... I think that's it." Emily told him with a proud smile on her face.

"You have a son?" House asked her. Emily nodded quickly. "Where is he now?" House asked, to sound that he was interested when he really didn't cared that much.

"He's with my mother right now, probably in school" Emily said. "Brandon's dad and I aren't so good friends. Our break up was kind of ugly. So for the moment Brendan is staying with me."

House just nodded not really wanting to continue talking about her son.

Back at the hospital Cuddy was drowning in paper work. She still hadn't seen House around, a little grateful and also a little worried. But she knew he probably was home sleeping or something else. Wilson suddenly walked in and looked a little troubled.

"Hi Wilson, how's your patient, is she feeling..." Cuddy asked but was cut off by Wilson.

"How could you Cuddy? You actually turned House down? For Lucas?!" Wilson said a little annoyed.

"Ehm, I really think that's non of your business." Cuddy told him in a tone that was a little angry.

"You do know that he actually has feelings for you, right?" Wilson said.

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She was a little annoyed and mad at Wilson for his attitude. But she remained quiet. Wilson just sighed loudly and walked out. Not having anything else to say to her.

House and Emily was back in House's apartment. It was around 2 pm and they decided to skip lunch, and watch a movie together instead. Emily had come up with that idea obviously. They watched some stupid movie about a girl who had had a one night stand and now was pregnant. House didn't pay much attention to the movie. When the movie came to an end. There was an awkward silence between them. But was cut off shortly by Emily telling him she should probably take herself home now. House understood and walked her towards the door.

"Well thank you for the breakfast and the movie" Emily told him while putting her coat on.

"No problem" House told her.

"Oh before I forget, I stole your phone while we watched the movie and added my number to your phone list, so call me if you wanna hang out again" Emily said with a smirk. House just rolled his eyes and nodded. He then felt Emily peck his lips quick and gentle, smiling at him. And then told him goodbye. He closed the door after her and smiled a little.

Maybe he could move on anyway.

A/N:Sooooo? Review your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have a little something important to tell you all: 2/3 MORE CHAPTERS AND HUDDY WILL BE HAPENING. So, you guys love me now? You don't want to torture me anymore? Perhaps after this chapter though. Just remember huddy soon ok! So cut me some slack here. Also thank you for the reviews! I had one great review saying that she liked Emily and that if I made this an House/OC fic she still would read it. (I'm not) but it was a sweet review I think. But please log in when you review so I can thank you all privately!

Disclaimer: I don't owe House MD. Shocker!

The weekend have gone by rather quickly. House had spent some time with Emily. They had been at his place, watched movies and so on. House really liked Emily and thought that she was fun to hang out with.

Cuddy had been doing some paperwork at home, and had tried to spend some time with Lucas and Rachel. She was still a little upset about what had happened with House, and the kiss they had shared. Cuddy was aware about her feelings for House, but she just tried to shrug them off and ignore them.

When House arrived to the hospital Monday morning, he saw that there was a new patient file laying on his table, assuming Cuddy had been to his office early and dropped it off before he had showed up. He opened up the file and saw that it sure was a interesting case for him and his team.

"Aren't you early?" Thirteen asked while she was walking inside his office.

House just ignored her question with answering "We have a new case, go and page the others" House told her with a firm tone. Thirteen just nodded and walk out to go and get Foreman, Chase and Taub. House sat down in his chair and started to check the file very closely but was disturbed by his phone who suddenly started beeping. He took it up from his pocket with a sigh. Seeing that it was Emily who was texting him.

'Want me to come over later so we can grab some lunch? Around 1pm?' the message told him. House who didn't really game much thoughts to it, just replied 'OK'.

House and his team had been working on their case the entire morning. When the clock was almost turning 1pm Emily walked threw the doors into the hospital. She asked one of the nurses where she could find House, also telling the nurse that she was a friend of his. The nurse explained the direction to his office, and Emily thanked her and was now on her way to see House. When she was standing just outside she could see him sitting in his chair inside his office, playing with his ball. When she walked in he stopped playing with the ball and walked towards Emily, she pecked him on the lips and said hello. House didn't had to worry that anyone of his team could see them, since they were doing a biopsy in that exact moment. House and Emily decided to eat in the hospital cafeteria. She took a salad, and House bought a reuben sandwich for himself.

"So, you have a new case I assume?" Emily asked curiously while eating from her salad.

"Yup, and why are you assuming? How did you know?" House asked. "I knew you were stalking me." House joked. But still sounded very serious. Emily just laughed and said "You wish. But no, when I was standing outside your office I could see how your mind was spinning so I assume you were thinking about your new case or something." Emily said, sipping on her water.

House just nodded. Emily were wrong. He had been thinking like crazy. But it was not on his case. It was on Cuddy. Like it often used to be... He had been thinking about wanting to kiss her again. And to be with her. Laying in bed with her, holding her close. But he had shrugged it off when Emily had walked into his office.

The lunch went well. They both had a good time. House and Emily were now in their office saying goodbye to each other.

Cuddy who was on her way to House, to see if he was working on his case, like he should be. She walked out of the elevator, when she came to his office, just outside. She could see House kissing Emily. Cuddy could see the whole thing. It was a gentle kiss, a kinda quick kiss. But it still had hurt. She felt like she had been stabbed 378 times in her stomach. She could feel the hurt and disappointment growing inside her. She felt tears building in her eyes. But forced them back not wanting to cry when she was working. She made her way back to the elevators quickly. Not wanting to be seen by House nor Emily. She almost were running to her own office. Wanting to escape everything who was around her. She closed the door quickly, locked it, and was now leaning on the door. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, her knees went week and she sat herself down on the floor, with her knees up, and she was holding her face in her hands. Her entire body was aching.

Cuddy was mad. But not on House. She was mad at herself for loving him. So much.

A/N: why don't I just go and get the guns you all want to kill me with? Or maybe you all liked it. Anyway. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thank you guys for all of the reviews! We are getting closer to Huddy... I still want some jealousy though. Mwhahahaha. (I'm not evil) anyways. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna try to post some tomorrow but my daughter is coming back from her dad's tomorrow, we'll just see what happens! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: House MD belong to David Shore and company.

House had seen that Cuddy had been rushing to the elevators. He assumed that she had seen his and Emily's kiss they had shared just a minute ago. House wanted to see if Cuddy was OK. But he didn't know if he should check on her... he thought that Cuddy really didn't had anything to be upset about since she was the one who had turned him down in the first place, and House can't just go and wait for her forever. After Emily had left his office to go home, House decided to check up on cuddy anyways, since he was a little worried about her. He walked threw the clinic, he got a lot of looks from the nurses, obviously because he hadn't done his clinic hours in a while. House just ignored them. Like always. House didn't bother knocking on Cuddy's office, but when he tried to open the door he felt that it was locked. House sighed, and started knocking lightly.

When Cuddy heard the knock she just yelled "I'm busy!" Not wanting to face anyone right now.

"It's me, open up" House yelled back.

'Damn' Cuddy thought. House was the last person she wanted to see. When she didn't open the door or answered him back he said "Cuddy, come on, just open the door."

Cuddy quickly walked towards the door and unlocked it , and quickly made her way back to the comfortable couch. House slowly opened the door and started looking for for Cuddy inside her office, seeing her sitting on her couch. He saw her red puffy eyes. He understood that she had been crying, and he wanted to punch himself for making her cry. But it really wasn't his fault.

"What do you want?" she said harshly, looking away from him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, trying to make eye contact with her. But it didn't work. But he stilled tried to search for eye contact with her.

"I'm not crying?" she asked finally looking at him. He could see the hurt she was feeling right away.

"But you have been, like to tell me why exactly?" House asked.

"Why do you care?" she said annoyed.

House just sighed. 'She really do have feelings for me' House thought, smiling inside. He made his way towards her, sitting down beside her on the couch, very close. Wanting to feel her right next to him.

"Cuddy, just because I'm dating Emily doesn't mean I don't care about you." when Cuddy heard that she asked herself 'where is the House I know?' not really believing what she had just heard coming from his mouth.

Cuddy didn't know what to answer so she just said "I'm sorry" looking down on her lap, felling her eyes began to tear up again. House didn't answer her so she decided to continue speaking "for turning you down I mean" she said looking up at him with half teary eyes.

House then felt her left hand stroking his cheek lightly, getting lost in her gentle touch. She had so much power over him in that moment. She gently pulled his head towards him and kissed him lightly. It was a gentle peck on the lips, she pulled back, and opened her eyes slowly, making eye contact with him.

House looked away and said "What do you want Cuddy?" he said harsh. Feeling his anger raise. Just because she had feeling or whatever for him, and because he had asked her out doesn't mean she can walk around thinking she could kiss him whenever she liked to. She was seeing Lucas, and House was seeing Emily. Sure he would leave Emily for Cuddy anytime, but since she hadn't even mention about leaving Lucas for him, he decided not to leave Emily just for nothing.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked a little confused.

"You know Cuddy, just because I asked you out doesn't mean you can walk around thinking you can play me or something. I'm with Emily, and you're dating Lucas. And you haven't even said anything about leaving him so... I think it would be best if you and I kept some distance from each other." House said the last part in a low voice.

Cuddy didn't want that. She didn't want that at all. "House... I do have feelings for you. I just don't think you and I are would be good together. We will just end up hurting each other. And that's unfair for both of us" Cuddy said in a hurtful voice.

"Riiiiight..." House said. "Because you and I have been dating before and we were hurting each other the entire time." House said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Cuddy just looked at him, remaining quiet. House was angry. He just wanted to grab Cuddy and push her down on the couch taking her right there and now. When she continued to stay silent he just said "Fine" and walked out.

Leaving a hurt and sad Lisa Cuddy behind him. Cuddy began to think about that side House had just showed her. His gentle and caring side. Maybe she was wrong about him Cuddy thought. Maybe he had changed, not entirely but some at least. And maybe that was good enough for her.

A/N: review peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: New chappie. We're getting closer and closer to Huddy everyone. Hope you will like this chapter :)

Disclaimer: House MD belongs to David Shore and company.

House was so confused and angry so he just wanted to go home and be there instead of working on his case in the hospital. He could handle his team over phone. On his way home House picked up some take out. Chinese and diet coke. When he got home he turned the TV on an started eating in front of it, sitting in his couch watching some stupid reality show. Not really paying much attention to the TV. House was upset and mad about what Cuddy had done. She had actually kissed him again! Not that he didn't mind, at all. He was just angry that she jumped to conclusions, without not even knowing anything. How can she know if they started a relationship together, that they would end up hurting each other? She couldn't possibly know that, she was just afraid.

Cuddy was in her office trying to do some paper work, but she couldn't stop her mind from thinking about House and what he had said to her an hour ago or so. He had showed a side of him, she hadn't seen before. The caring and thoughtful side. What if he really would like to have a serious relationship with her? Cuddy didn't know what to feel or to do. She loved Lucas and House. Not equally though. With House she couldn't even imagine her life without him. She would always want him close to her, no matter what their relationship was. Lucas she haven't known for over twenty years so that was very different.

After the long day, Cuddy went home around eight pm. Without really been doing much at work, she had tried to do some work but she couldn't concentrate. When she got home her nanny had already put Rachel to bed, and Lucas was working. So Cuddy was all by herself. She decided to sit on the couch and drink some wine. After an hour or so she could feel her vision become blurry, and she understood that she was drunk. 'damn' she thought. She knew Wilson would come over and drop op some patients files today. And he would probably notice that she was drunk. And then she heard it. The doorbell. Cuddy just sighed and walked to the door to open it for Wilson.

"Hi, here's the files" Wilson told her in a calm voice.

Cuddy just nodded and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"are you OK? Wilson then asked when he noticed that she was trying not to make contact with him.

"yup" she answered.

"are you sure?" Wilson asked concerned. And when he asked her that, she started to sob. Wilson was shocked. He walked inside and hugged her tightly.

"hey, what's wrong?" He asked worried. Cuddy didn't answer him, she just started walking to the couch continuing sobbing loudly. Wilson went after her and sat beside her in the couch.

"Cuddy, tell me what happened." Wilson then told her firmly. With a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think... I think I'm in love with House" she then told Wilson.

"WHAT?!" then Wilson said loudly.

"yes..." Cuddy just said low.

"but you turned him down?" Wilson said confused.

"Yes, but that was because I know he wouldn't take our relationship serious if we started dating... We'll just end up hurting each other" Cuddy said letting the tears running down her cheeks.

"how can you possibly know that Cuddy?" Wilson then said with an raised eyebrow.

"because I know House! He would just screw it up!" Cuddy said.

"Think what you want Cuddy, but if you really do love him and really wanna be with him instead of Lucas, I think you should go for it. I mean, I know House doesn't talk about his feelings or anything, but anyone can see that he's in love with you. So I think you two could at least try." Wilson told her. Cuddy just nodded, and started letting out small sobs again. Wilson just pulled her against him tightly, without trying to crush her. Cuddy just closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

After a while Wilson saw that she had fallen asleep. He gentle stood up and lifted her up carefully without waking her up. He carried her to her bedroom and gently put her in the bed. He tucked her in and walked out her house on his way to House's apartment.

House who was half sleeping in his couch and half drunk heard that there was someone knocking on his door. He hoped it wasn't Emily. Not really wanting to see her right now. With a sighed he opened the door and obviously it was Wilson.

"mind if I come in?" Wilson asked.

"actually I do mind" House answered.

"stop being an ass and let me in" Wilson said annoyed by his comment. House let him in and sat down in his couch once again. Wilson sat in front of him on a chair.

"talked with Cuddy today" Wilson started but was cut off by House saying "don't care" in a harsh tone.

"right." Wilson said sarcastic. "anyways... She was very upset when I was at her house a couple of minutes ago. Did something happened between you two?" Wilson said.

"Nope" House answered quickly. Why had she been upset? It's not like she was the one who had been turned down.

"wanna know something else? Wilson asked.

House was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep. "Wilson, just please get the hell..." house started but Wilson quickly cut him off "she's in love with you" Wilson said looking at House to see his reaction.

"she's what?" Was all House could say.

A/N: REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait you guys. Have had a very confusing and hard weekend. Hopefully I will get some chapters done this week since I don't have school. But I think you all will forgive me after you have read this chapter. DRAMA. Just the way I like it. Hope you all will enjoy :)

Question: would you all like this to stay T rated? Or do you want it to be M rated? You decide.

Disclaimer: House MD belongs to me. NAHH kidding. It belongs to David Shore and company.

House was clearly shocked and stunned. He had no idea that she was in love with him! Maybe that she had feelings, but not in love. He honestly didn't know how he should take this information. Now when he knew it just felt harder for him to be seeing her with someone else. Lucas in other words.

"House did you just hear me?" Wilson asked since House hadn't replied to what he had just told him.

"I heard you load and clear" House informed his friend.

"So, you're just gonna stay here? When I've told you that she loves you?" Wilson asked.

"Yes?" House questioned. "She's seeing Lucas anyway" House said, trying to sound like he didn't cared that much. But what he really wanted to do was to take his bike, driving to her house, and see her and tell her that he loved her too. But there was something that kept him from doing so. She had been sending out mixed signals the entire weekend. He still didn't know what she actually wanted. But she had made it clear in the first place that she wanted to be with Lucas. But she had also kissed him. So House didn't know what do to or to think. He knew what he wanted. He had wanted her all along. But he had also made it clear to her that he did. House decided that he didn't want to rush to her house right now. Lucas could be there. And he would rather have the discussion with her when he was alone with her.

"Fine, do what you want. I can't force you to do anything. But now you at least know how she feel about you" Wilson said while walking toward the door. House didn't respond to Wilson. So he just said "Goodnight House." and walked out. And by that House was alone. He decided to go to bed. He had to go in to the hospital tomorrow morning anyway because he had to work on his case. And he had left early today so he didn't have that much to chose either.

The next morning House came to work around 9.30 am. And that was pretty early for him. Emily and he had decided to meet up for lunch, but this time they would actually go to someplace decent, and not the hospital cafeteria. Emily had also informed him that she would bring her son with her, Brendan. House didn't mind actually. But he knew that he and kids weren't that good of a match.

House and his team was sitting in their office, working. Well actually arguing about the case. House was clearly pissed and told all of them to run some tests instead of sitting and yelling at each other. So the team left, all of them pretty annoyed. But of course, House didn't cared. He heard his phone beeping in his own office some minutes after they had left. When he got his phone he saw that it was a text from Emily saying 'I'm almost there, meet me downstairs?' House just replied 'OK' like usual. When he got downstairs he saw her waiting for him at the nurse station. Holding Brendan's hand. When Emily saw House she walked towards him with a smile.

"Hi" she said and pecked his lips quickly not really wanting Brendan to see but did it anyways. House greeted her back, but was kind of focused on the kid who looked around himself, not really knowing why he was at a hospital.

"House, this is my son, Brendan" Emily introduced them. "Brendan, this is Greg House." she told her son.

House looked down at him. "Hi kid" he only said. Not really wanting to push anything.

"hello" Brendan replied. He was very short, and had green eyes, and brown hair. He looked very small for a 6 year old.

House turned his attention to Emily and was just about to ask her where she'd like to go but was interrupted by Brendan. "Why do you have a cane?" he asked low and curious.

House just sighed and replied "because my arm hurts" he said. Emily gave him an angry look and House just sighed again and told the kid that his leg hurt and that he needed the cane to support him when he walked. Brendan just nodded a 'yes' and didn't asked more about the subject.

"So where do you wanna go and eat?" he asked Emily.

"I was thinking about that Mexican place just down the street?" she said hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I hate Mexican food" House whined.

When he and Emily started "fighting" about where they wanted to eat, House didn't notice Brendan had started leaning against his good leg. When he noticed it after a while he didn't really cared so he just ignored it and kept whining about wanting to go to mcdonalds instead of that Mexican place Emily wanted to go to.

Cuddy who was in the clinic, saw House in the nurse station. She needed to talk to him about his current case. Since he still hadn't solved it yet. She walked towards him but stopped the minute she saw the child leaning against him. She could also see that Emily was there talking to him, and that House had his hand on top of the kids head.

That was like a bullet threw her chest. House looked actually happy or something. She could feel the tears started building in her eyes, trying not to let them fall. Now she knew how House felt. About her seeing Lucas. She just got her own medication.

House spotted her looking at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. When they both made eye contact with each other Cuddy rushed back into the clinic, to her office. House just sighed and told Emily he needed to do something before he left for lunch. Emily just told him that she would wait for him here.

House made his way to see Cuddy. When he opened her office door he found her standing in front of her desk at the very edge of crying. House could feel anger inside of him. He was mad, because he thought that Cuddy didn't really had a reason to be upset about what she had just witness. So he did what he had wanted to do for a very long time. He walked towards her and pushed her against her desk. He crashed their lips together with passion and hunger. He held her tightly against him, he pushed her skirt up a little and took a hold of her thighs and pushed her up so she was sitting on her desk legs apart with House in between them. She had her arms around his neck trying to push him closer to her, if that was even possible. She could feel his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She happily agreed and opened her mouth to him. And she moaned into his mouth.

'God this felt right' they both thought.

A/N: love it? Hate it? Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello, new chapter. I've changed the rating now, to M. since there were many who wanted it to be changed. And I always listen to my readers, and what they want :) haha. Anyway I got this awesome idea from a reader. So thank you for that 'Niyx'! And for the others: thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate them so much! Now... enjoy :)

Warning: smut people... smut. I will label the smutty parts with /-/ to them who don't want to read it.

Disclaimer: I do now own the characters from House MD.

House could feel Cuddy starting unbuttoning his shirt. He knew then what she wanted. Sex. He of course did wanted to have sex with her too, but he was not sure if he wanted it to be on her office desk the first time. He wanted it to be special.

/-/

But when he felt his shirt being pulled off of him and he felt her planting kisses around his collarbone up to his neck he couldn't think clear so he was going for it. Not really caring in that exact moment. He started unbuttoning her blouse, while she was working on his belt. When he got the blouse of he lowered his gaze to look at her. Damn she was beautiful he thought. He pushed his mouth to hers and he unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He brought his hands to cup both of her breasts. And he could hear her moan when he did so. He traveled down to her thighs and he pushed her skirt further up, and in one slowly move he pulled her panties down throwing them away. Cuddy pulled his pants down and started stoking him while he kissed her with passion. She slowly guided him inside of her, and both of them let out a moan. He didn't want to hurt her so he let her get used to his size. After a few seconds he started pushing in and out of her in slowly moves, but after a while when she screamed 'harder' and 'faster' he did so wanting the best for the beautiful creature in front of him. When he could feel her staring to reach his climax he started kissing on her jaw to her mouth pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Both reached their climax at the same time. She rested her head against his chest. And he started stoking her hair and kissed her forehead lightly.

/-/

She lifted her head up to look at him. He looked back and she smiled and said, "that was amazing" she said and kissed him. He kissed back wanting her to know that he felt the same. It had been truly amazing to have felt her so close to him. He pulled his pants back up, and started searching for her bra. "what are you looking for?" she asked, while taking her blouse up from the floor. He didn't answer her, he just picked her bra up and gave it to her. Cuddy thanked him by taking a grip on his shoulders and pushed him towards her, and she pecked his lips and said "thanks" with a small smile on her lips. They both got dressed quietly. When House was done getting dressed, he saw Cuddy having some problems with her buttons on her blouse. He walked towards her and said "here, let me help you" so he did. He gently started buttoning her blouse, and when he was done she just looked at him with a huge smile on her face. House just rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door.

"wait" Cuddy said. And he turned around to look at her. "you're just gonna leave now? Without saying anything?" she continued with a hurt voice.

"well this is how this works right?" he said. "you kiss me or whatever, you break down, and either you tell me you're sorry or have some lame excuse to not continue it?" Cuddy just looked down not wanting to look at him right now. Feeling like he had pushed her against a wall, hard. House just sighed loudly and opened the door to go out of her office, leaving her. But Cuddy was quick and started walking fast and she pushed the door closed and took his hand in hers "I don't want this to end" she said. While looking at their hands. "what is 'this' Cuddy?" she quickly responded, "you and me. What just happened. I don't want it to end." she said and let go of his hand and hugged him tightly. House hugged her back. "but you're not willing to leave Lucas either so..." Cuddy respond was the tears that started to fall now. She really did wanted to be with House. But she still didn't think he was capable to have a relationship with her. A serious one. But she still didn't wanted House to just be her employee. She wanted what had just happened. But she couldn't had both. But what if she saw House without Lucas knowing? She thought to herself. She dried her cheeks with her hands and told him, "what if Lucas doesn't know?" she asked.

House was clearly confused by this question. She wanted a 'secret' relationship with him? House wasn't so sure he wanted that with her, but he knew he couldn't resist Cuddy either... he wanted all he could get from her. "so you want to keep seeing me, without him and Emily knowing?" he asked. Cuddy hadn't even thought about Emily. When Cuddy heard the name Emily, the only thing she thought was 'ugly slut'. Cuddy didn't want him to continue seeing her! She didn't want him to even look at her again. But since she didn't want to break up with Lucas, why should House break up with Emily? "you're not gonna tell her? You're still gonna keep seeing her?" Cuddy asked House and looked up at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. But if she wanted to keep this a secret from Lucas, he had every right to keep it a secret to Emily too. "yeah, I think I will" he said in a low voice, seeing the hurt in her eyes growing. Cuddy just nodded. "so..." House started. "want to come over later, after work maybe?"

Cuddy could feel her stomach getting attacked with butterflies. "sure, I just need to tell my nanny then to spend the night" she said with an exciting grin on her face. House just nodded and said "you can come whenever you want" and pecked her lips quickly. And by that moment. Cuddy could really feel her love for him. She loved him so much. And maybe if this 'secret relationship' would work good, she might be considering starting a real relationship with him. She cupped his jaw in her hands and stood on her toes in her high heels and pressed her lips to his. She deepened the kiss when she felt him returning the kiss in the same passion. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, both fighting for dominance. When she pulled back she rested her forehead on his both trying to calm their self''s after the heated kissed they had shared. "I'll see you tonight she said and pecked his lips, and moved to her desk, wanting to get back to work now. House just smiled to himself and walked out.

They both couldn't wait till tonight.

A/N: how do you all think about the 'secret relationship' that's gonna happen now? Like it? Hate it? Bitch you have destroyed the fic now? Anyways... REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: new chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of updating. I've been away this past few days and hadn't the chance to update anything. Sorry! Hope you guys will enjot this chapter though.

Disclaimer: House MD belongs to David Shore.

Cuddy could feel the excitement building inside of her. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and there was many of them. Cuddy was sitting in her office, working like usual. It was around 6pm and she would probably go home now, to fresh up and check on Rachel before she left to see House. She had told he nanny to stay the night, Cuddy didn't know if she would spend the night at House's apartment, she wasn't really sure if she should ask him... she felt like he needed to be the one to ask. She didn't want to intrude on his privacy.

Cuddy walked inside her home, to find Rachel and her nanny in the living room playing. She kissed Rachel on the cheek and greeted her before going upstairs to take a quick shower and change her clothes to something more comfortable. After her quick shower she changed to a casual outfit, a pair of normal jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt. She grabbed her coat and purse, and told Rachel goodbye, and now she was on her way to House's apartment. Cuddy was a little nervous, what if Lucas would find out? What would he do? He would probably kill House, Cuddy thought to herself. But she knew she had to be extremely careful. She haven't done anything like this before. But when she had asked House about a 'secret relationship' it just sorta came out before she had a chance to even think about it probably.

When she pulled up to his driveway, she was a little relieved to see his car there. She had been a little afraid that he would bail on her. But she was happy that he hadn't done such thing. She walked up to his door and knocked gently. House who first thought that it was the delivery guy bringing his and Cuddy's Chinese food he had ordered for them, opened the door and said "hope you didn't forget my souse now" in a rough voice. Cuddy just stood there puzzled, with a confused look on her face. When House saw that it was Cuddy and not the delivery guy he felt a little embarrassed, but quickly forgot about what had happened and took a grip on Cuddy's arm in one quick move and pulled her against him. He kissed her gently and Cuddy who was clearly surprised by this just stood there for a moment, but after when she had realized what have happened she kissed him back just as gently. She let her hands rest on his chest, and moved them up around his neck and started playing with his hair a little. She felt House started to lick on her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth up a little and welcomed his tongue. They kissed liked that for awhile, but both pulled away when they felt like they needed oxygen. Cuddy lowered her hands down so she was now hugging him tightly. She rested her head on his chest and she smiled when she felt him hugging her back. They stood there for a moment in complete silence.

House was surprised by his own actions. When he had seen her standing outside his door, looking absolutely gorgeous. He just needed to feel her against him. Wanting her as close as possible. "are you hungry?" House asked after awhile, breaking the silence. Cuddy just nodded against his chest. "good, because I've ordered food" he said while looking down on her with a smile on his face. Cuddy just smiled back at him. They made their way to the couch sitting down, they talked for a while about work stuff until the food arrived. They ate their food, continued talking. "wanna watch a movie?" House then asked. "okay, what do you wanna watch?" Cuddy asked. But quickly said "and no, I won't watch die hard with you" she said before House could answer her. "WHAT?!" House almost yelled "and why the hell not?!" he said. "Because it's a guys movie, just guns and blood everywhere, I don't like that" Cuddy explained but House just rolled his eyes "oh come on" House said. Cuddy gave him a death glare and he just sighed. "fine, but I won't watch a romantic girly movie, just so you know" he said. "what, why not?" she asked. "because they're stupid and silly movies, BORING!" House said. "fine, let's just watch if there is something on TV instead" Cuddy said. House took the remote and turned the TV on. He leaned back, getting into a comfortable position on the couch. Cuddy let her head rest on his chest and he put his arms around her. They watched the TV for a while, House didn't pay much attention to the TV, his mind was spinning like crazy and he had a hard time focusing on the show that was on.

He felt like this was something 'couples' did. Ate dinner together, watched TV together and cuddled. Not 'friends' who had sex with each other who also had other partners. It wasn't like he didn't like what they had done this evening. He actually felt like this was totally normal, having Cuddy in his arms, doing 'couple things' together with her. He didn't want her to go home, not tonight. He wanted her to stay with him, because he wasn't sure if Lucas was at her place or would be coming to her later or something. But he was sure at that he didn't want her to go home and 'satisfied' his needs when she had been with him just a hour or two earlier.

House felt Cuddy's breathing was slower now, and understood that she had fallen asleep. He rubbed his thigh and felt that his pain wasn't that bad actually. He slowly pushed Cuddy up a little, and he stood up from the couch. He laid her down carefully, and lifted her up gently. Trying not to wake her. He had one hand around her back, and one around her legs. She let out a deep breath and yawned, resting her head once again on his chest. She couldn't be more cuter, House thought. He slowly made his way into his bedroom and laid Cuddy down carefully. After he stripped down so he was only in his boxers tee-shirt. Ge bushed his teeth and was now in the bed next to Cuddy. When he spooned her from behind he felt her move and started to open her eyes. She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry I fell asleep" she apologized. "it's OK, I know you had a busy day" House assured her with a smile. Cuddy smiled back but the smile disappeared when she realized she should probably go home now. "I guess I'll go now then" she said in a low voice, trying to hide her hurting look she had on her face. "do you wanna go?" House asked in a serious voice. "ehm... no..." Cuddy said avoiding his eyes. "then don't go" House said. Cuddy smiled and nodded. She made her way out of the bed, to take her clothes off. She felt House's hand grip on her wrist and turned around and saw the fear and concern in his eyes. "I'm just gonna take my clothes off House, I'm not leaving" She then told him in a gentle tone. House just nodded and let go of her wrist. She took her pants and shirt off of her and was standing there in just her bra and panties. "can I borrow something to sleep in?" she asked him. House took his own tee-shirt off and gave it to her. Before she put it on she unhooked her bra. Not wanting to sleep in it. She made her way back into the bed and cuddled up against House. He embraced her and he could feel the cocoanut smell from her.

She was relived that House hadn't mind her to stay the night. And smiled to the idea that he had actually carried her from the couch to the bed. Maybe they wouldn't have sex tonight. But she would definitely wake him up in a nice way tomorrow morning, she thought.

A/N: REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: New chappie. Hope you will enjoy. And... ehm... REVIEW.

Disclaimer: House MD belongs to David Shore and company.

Cuddy woke up to a warm body beside her. House was spooning her and had his arms around her. She could feel his breathing against the back of her neck that was exposed. She turned around in his arms and looked at him. He was sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful when he slept, Cuddy thought. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. She turned around once again and grabbed her phone to see what time it was, only to find out that it was 8am. She could stay in bed for a while, since it was Sunday and didn't need to be back home anytime soon. She could see that Lucas had text her during the night. The text said 'just finished. Want me to come over?' Cuddy could feel the panic building. What if he had decided to drive home to her even if she hadn't answered? She quickly called Lucas to see if he was at his place or not.

"Hello?" Lucas said in a raspy voice.

"Hi, it's me." Cuddy said in a low voice, not wanting to wake up House.

"Hey, I texted you last night, but you didn't answer so I decided to just head home instead" Lucas explained. Cuddy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay. Well I just woke up so I need to get breakfast ready for Rachel. I'll talk to you soon." Cuddy said not really wanting to talk to him since she was with House right now.

"Okay, want me to come over later?" Lucas asked in a gentle tone. Cuddy thought about it for a while. If she would say no he would be suspicious. And she definitely didn't want that. So she decided to accept his offer instead.

"Okay, I'll see you around 7? she asked.

"Okay, I'll text you when I'm on my way. Love you." Lucas said.

"Do that. Love you too." Cuddy said in a low voice not wanting House to hear anything. She hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand quietly. When she turned around in the bed to snuggle up against House she flinched when she saw that his eyes was open.

"God, you scared me" Cuddy said with half a laugh and moved under the covers and cuddled up against him.

"Sorry" House mumbled. Not really felt like cuddling when she just had told Lucas that she loved him over the phone. He knew this was something he had agreed on. But that didn't mean he liked the idea. He loved spending time with her, and having her close, but he also hated that she was still together with Lucas. That he could touch and kiss her whenever he felt like it.

When Cuddy felt that he didn't move to embrace her or anything, she understood that he had heard hers and Lucas conversation they had shared over the phone just a couple of minutes ago. She really didn't wanted to fight with House right now. She just wanted to enjoy the morning with him. So she moved her position in the bed, so that she was looking at him. She moved her hand to his chest and started caressing it. She moved her hand up and down on his chest, just to feel his skin. She moved her hand up to his face and started stroking his jaw in gentle moves. House closed his eyes and moved his face so it was facing away from her. When Cuddy got this response from him she just sighed and waited for him to look at her. She returned her arm to his chest to repeat her moves. After a while he looked at her. With no emotion at all. She kissed his lips gentle. Brushing her lips against his. When she felt him respond to the kiss, she smiled against his lips. Happy that he hadn't rejected it. When she tried to deepen the kiss he unfortunately pulled away.

"House, what's wrong?" Cuddy said in a hurt voice. She didn't knew that the phone call had made him this upset.

"This" he said while poking with his finger on Cuddy and him. "it's what's wrong" he continued.

"What?" Cuddy asked not really knowing what he was talking about. And she wasn't sure she even wanted to know since it obviously was something about 'them'.

"Cuddy... we shouldn't be doing this" House said in a low voice. Cuddy felt like he had slapped her. Hard.

"What? Why not?" Cuddy asked with fear in her voice that House picked up on.

"Because..." House started. Not really knowing if he should tell her why or not.

"Because what House?" Cuddy pushed.

"Because I don't want to share you." House said in a low voice.

Cuddy could see that he was really hurt. She felt bad, since she was the reason for it.

"House... I..." she said in a uncomfortable voice not really knowing what to respond to that.

"Either you're with me, or him Cuddy, you cant have both" he said in a serious voice.

'No, no, no, no' Cuddy thought. Honestly she had changed her mind a little with the whole idea of being in a relationship with House, but she had her reasons not to be with him 'for real'. And she still wasn't convinced. When House didn't get a respond from her, he stood up from the bed and put a tee-shirt on that was laying on the floor. He was angry and hurt. He couldn't even lay beside her anymore. He walked out to the kitchen, and heard foot steps behind him. He ignored them and started making coffee instead. Then he felt Cuddy hug him from behind. Her forehead against his back. He stopped his moves, and turned around. He embraced her, squeezing her tight against him. Not ever wanting to let go of her.

"House, give me some time to think about this ok? I do want to be with you I just need to be sure. I don't want this to end. I just need some time to think about all of this, and what I should do with Lucas. You think you can still keep this low until I know what to do? Cuddy asked in gentle voice.

House just nodded and inhaled the scent of her hair. Caressing her back in slowly moves. He might not liking the idea of them sneaking around and that Cuddy still was seeing Lucas. But she was

worth it.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tips? REVIEW.

Ps. If I get many reviews I promise next chapter will be long!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thank you all for the reviews! Means so much too me that you guys are enjoying this story. As promised here is a longer chapter. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do now own House MD.

It was Monday morning. House was lying in his bed thinking about his day with Cuddy yesterday. They had been talking, and sharing stuff together, and they have had sex. A lot of it. He remembered also how it had hurt seeing her leave to drive home, and be seeing Lucas. House was aware that he couldn't always be with her whenever he felt like it. They had to sneak around, and they couldn't be seen together in public. House didn't want that at all. But he rather sneak around with her, then not being with her at all. It wasn't because it would hurt Lucas if he found out, House didn't care about that at all since he thought Lucas was a douche bag all the way. House was actually a little excited about this week. Today he would ask Cuddy if she wanted to go out Friday night. Maybe he wouldn't use the term 'go out' when he would ask her since they actually weren't a couple. He just wanted to do something with her on Friday, and he hoped she would agree on this when he would ask her. He also felt like he wanted to spend much time with her to keep her away from Lucas, much as possible. He didn't want her to be with him, at all. He couldn't stand the image of them being together.

House arrived to work around 10am. When he went to his office, he saw his team sitting around the table talking.

"House, we have a case." Chase informed House who had just walked in to 'their' office.

"Male, 42 years old, muscle weakness, fatigue ,low blood pressure, hallucinations and nausea." Foreman said, sitting next to the others around the table.

"Addison's disease? House asked. While taking a seat himself around the others.

"She haven't lost any weight recently, and that doesn't explain the nausea, nor the hallucinations.." Thirteen said.

"We could do a brain biopsy, for the hallucinations." Taub said. All of them agreed to do so, House know he needed the permission from Cuddy to do one, so he left the office, to see Cuddy. He took the elevator to the first floor, walked threw the clinic to Cuddy's office. When he walked inside, he saw her sitting in front of her desk, talking with someone on the phone, probably some donor, or the board. Cuddy noticed him, but ignored him since the phone call she was in was an important one. House sat down in front of her, to let her finish the call. She hung up 5 minutes later.

"I need a brain biopsy" House said. When he saw the confusion in her eyes he continued "not for me, it's for my patient." Cuddy let out a sigh of relief when he had continued his sentence.

"What's the symptoms?" Cuddy asked in a gentle voice.

"Muscle weakness, fatigue, low blood pressure, hallucinations and nausea". House replied.

"And I assume the biopsy for the hallucinations?" Cuddy asked all ready knowing the answer. House just nodded.

"Okay, do it." Cuddy said. "By the way I need you to sign a form for me" Cuddy stood up and grabbed the papers and walked around her desk to give them to House. "It's hospital policy, everyone needs to sign it." she said, so he wouldn't question it. House stood up and took the papers from her hand. When she turned around to go and sit down again, House grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to him. He slammed his mouth against hers, into a passionate kiss. Pushing his tongue inside her mouth to taste her. Cuddy who was so focus on the kiss, didn't think about if anyone would see them making out in her office. But when she felt him squeeze her ass, she pulled back.

"Not in my office, House" she said while looking out to see if anyone had seen them.

"C'mon just a quicky." House said while lowering his mouth to kiss her again, but she pushed him away again.

"what if someone sees us?" Cuddy asked in a serious voice.

"that's why we'll look the door and take the blinds down." House said with a grin.

"I tell you what, I can come over tonight and we can have all the sex you want" Cuddy said with a grin on her face.

"But mooooooom" House whined. "I want it now". House said. Cuddy half laughed at this. She looked out to see if anyone was watching, when she saw that the people outside, in the clinic were busy with other things, she took a hold on House's neck and pushed him down to kiss him. After the kiss ended she turned around to go back to work again.

"You tease" House said with a smile on his face.

"You love it" Cuddy replied. 'No, I love you' House thought. But didn't say anything about it.

"Come over tonight then, I also need to talk to you about something" House said.

"Oh okay, I'll be there after work, I just need to make up an lame excuse to not see Lucas." Cuddy said with a sigh. Just the mention of his name makes House want to break Lucas jaw into pieces.

"Well, take the time you need, I'll be waiting" House said with a smile and walked out of her office.

That made Cuddy smile. She really felt like House cared about her, but he could still be a total jackass. But that was just the way he was. And Cuddy already knew that. She decided to call Lucas right away. She took her phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, babe" Lucas answered.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I can't see you tonight. I have a ton of paperwork I need to go threw. I'm sorry. But I can see you tomorrow instead if you'd like?" Cuddy said. Not wanting it to sound suspicions.

"Oh, okay. " Lucas said in a hurt voice. He had really looked forward to spend some time with Lisa alone since she had been 'busy' yesterday. "I'll see you tomorrow then, instead." Lucas said.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow" Cuddy said.

"Yes, bye, love you" Lucas replied and hung up.

The day went by quickly. House and his team had done the brain biopsy on their patient. And Cuddy had done some paperwork as usual, and she had worked in the clinic a little bit. She had talked to Marina, her nanny, to ask her if she could stay the night, and she had agreed. Around 7pm, Cuddy was done for the day, she decided to drive directly to House's apartment, she was too tired to drive home to get her things, she would wake up early instead and drive home before work tomorrow.

She knocked gently on the door to House's apartment. She heard him yell "Come in!" so she opened the door and stepped inside. House was in the kitchen, cooking. 'what? He was cooking? For her? This wasn't the House she knew.' Cuddy thought to herself. House put the knife down, and washed his hands, and walked over to Cuddy who was still wearing her coat, and had her purse in her hand, still shocked. He kissed her lips gently and said "Hi" with a smile.

"Ehm, hi" Cuddy replied.

"Where do you wanna sit? In the couch or in the kitchen?" House asked while returning to his cooking.

"Ehm... it doesn't matter" Cuddy said while taking her coat off.

"Couch it is then" House said. He rather sat in the couch, where it was comfy, since his leg had been bothering him today. "All done" House informed her. Cuddy sat down in the couch, while House took both of the plates with food on it and offered her one plate. It was salmon, with a broccoli souse with brown rise, and some salad on the side. It looked absolutely delicious.

"Thank you" Cuddy said and started eating. "Oh my god House, it's delicious." Cuddy told him with a moan. House just smiled at her. When they had finished eating House turned the TV on and pulled Cuddy closer to him, wanting to feel her. Cuddy leaned against him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Cuddy looked up at him.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to do something on Friday? After work." House asked her still keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Like, a date?" Cuddy asked. House looked down to make eye contact with her.

"If you would like to call it a date, fine" House said. "I just want to take you out, eat something, somewhere together." House said.

"What if someone sees us? Cuddy asked in a worried voice.

"We could chose a place somewhere out of town, a small restaurant." House said. Cuddy didn't like this. She really wanted to go out with him, but she felt like the risk of getting caught was too big.

"House... why can't we just spend time the two of us? Not in public?" Cuddy asked in a low voice, not wanting to disappoint him. House felt like she had slapped him. He knew she just wanted to be careful, but it still hurt.

"Fine" House said, focusing on the TV now. Cuddy could tell that he was annoyed. But she didn't want to discuss it any further. She didn't want their evening to be ruined just because this. It wasn't because she didn't want to go out with him, she just didn't want someone to see them together, she didn't want to take any risks. Cuddy noticed that House's arms wasn't around her anymore, they were in his lap now. Not touching her at all. Cuddy sighed and realized he really was upset with her. Cuddy then straddled him in one quickly move, but was careful of his leg. House who ignored her moved so he could continue focusing on the TV instead. Now Cuddy was the upset one. She began to open up her blouse and unhooked her bra and threw them somewhere in the living room. House tried his best not to look at her, but when he felt her started planting kisses on his neck he moaned lightly, but still had his eyes on the TV. 'damn' Cuddy thought. She then, took House's hands and guided them to her breasts. When House felt his hands on her breast he lost it. He pushed her skirt up and touched her legs. Cuddy smiled and pulled House's tee-shirt off. She started unbuckle his belt, and with the help of House they pushed his pants and boxers off of him. Cuddy took her panties off and straddled him again. And she guided him inside of her. The sex was passionate. House moved in slowly thrusts. And when he felt her climax, she screamed his name loudly. House pushed Cuddy's face down so he could kiss her. While they were kissing House came inside of her. Cuddy buried her face in his neck, House had his arms around her, planting small kisses on her shoulder. And then he said it. He didn't care if they were an 'item' or not. He just had to tell her.

"I love you".

A/N: Did he say it too early? I just felt like he had to let her know how he really felt about her, and that this wasn't just sex for him. So thoughts? REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Have had some issues at home. Anyways, hers a chapter, it's a shorty though. But I think I'll update again tomorrow! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I am not Shore.

House felt Cuddy stiff in his arms. 'oh no, what have I done' House thought. Cuddy pulled away from the embrace, still straddling him. She looked at him with a confused look.

"you what?" she asked with a small voice. Not really taking it in.

"you heard me" House replied. A little worried how she was taking it. Cuddy stood up, still naked, and walked into his bedroom. Not saying a word when she did so. House was hurt. Why had that been so surprising? They've known each other for twenty years for crying out loud. House was still sitting on the couch. His mind going crazy. He actually felt a little disappointed about the respond he had gotten from her. House wasn't someone who opened up much. And when he finally did she just walked away? Like he hasn't said anything?

House grabbed his boxers and put them on. He wanted to clear this mess up now. He didn't want them to fight over something stupid like this. He walked inside his room. Cuddy had put on one of his tee shirts, and she was lying in his bed, under the covers. With of course, her back towards him. House sighed loudly. Was she actually this upset about his 'I love you'?

He walked to the bed, and pulled the cover up so he could get in beside her. He pulled her back against his chest. Spooning her sweetly. He saw that her eyes were opened, looking at the wall. He kissed her gently on her jaw down to her neck.

"why are you upset?" House asked low, while pulling her even closer. He had his arm around her, just under her breasts. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, and let out a breath. Cuddy didn't answer him. She was still angry and upset about the words he had said to her. She didn't want this whole thing to become more difficult than it already was. She loved House. She just hadn't expected him to love her.

"I'm sorry" House said quietly. Still holding her close. Cuddy let out a quiet laugh, and she rolled over, so she could face him.

"House, you have nothing to be sorry for" she said with a small smile.

"then why are you so upset?" House asked her with a confused look on his face.

"I just don't want this to become more complicated than it already is." Cuddy answered him with a apologetic face.

"you know, you could just dish Lucas and this wouldn't be so complicated." House answered her with a serious tone. Not liking the idea at all of them together.

"it's not that easy House" Cuddy said.

"oh just drop that already Cuddy. You know, I'm tired of this. If you don't want to end it with Lucas. There's the door." House said while pulling himself up to a sitting position and pointed towards the front door, ready to stand up. But was pulled back by Cuddy.

"you want me to go? That's what you want?" Cuddy said, feeling the blurry vision of the tears that was on the edge from falling.

"right now I want you to" House said honest.

Cuddy felt her heart breaking into pieces. Now she couldn't stop the tears from falling. They were streaming down her face, and she was letting out small sobs. She looked at House who were lying on his back facing her. She looked down for a minute, not wanting to make eye contact with him. She laid her head in the crock of his neck. Almost half lying on him now. With her leg over his, and arms around him in a tight embrace.

"don't let me go" Cuddy said in between sobs. "I'll end it with him, I promise" she said against his neck.

House could barely hear her while she was crying so hard. He felt bad for being the responsible for those tears. "give me a couple of days, and I'll end it" Cuddy continued.

House felt his mouth turn into a big smile. 'finally, Lisa Cuddy would be his. And no one else's.' House pulled Cuddy up so she was facing him. He wiped her tears away and pushed her was towards his. He kissed her with all the love he had for her. She kissed back with the same passion. She had her hands around his neck and he was holding her in a tight hug.

"I love you" Cuddy said against his lips. "so much" she continued.

I love you too" House said in a gentle voice against her lips too. He rolled them over so Cuddy was lying on her back. And House over her, between her legs. They continued kissing, with lips against lips, tongues against tongues. House pushed 'her' shirt up, so it was over her breasts. He looks at them and said "god, I love these two" while squeezing them.

Cuddy just laughed at him. House kissed her tenderly on the lips and told her, "but I love you the most".

A/N: More reviews, more chapters u guys :) so review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: New chapter. Thank for the reviews on chapter 16! I know people hate Lucas, but I can assure all of you, he won't be around much longer "evil laugh" enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I'm not Shore.

Tuesday morning

Cuddy woke up 10 minutes before her alarm was set for, she turned it off before it would ring, so House wouldn't wake up. She didn't need to be at the hospital until 9am today, so she had decided to sleep in a little. She could feel House's tight embrace around her. A small smile grew on her lips when she remembered what House had told her last night, and what she had promised him. She wasn't that afraid of how Lucas would take it. Cuddy liked Lucas, she might also love him, but she wasn't in love with him. But she did care for him, he was an amazing person, he always looked out for her and Rachel, that's why Cuddy wanted to be as gentle as possible while breaking up with him. Of course she wouldn't tell him that she was seeing someone else behind his back, and she would  
definitely not mention that, that someone was House. She had decided to end it with him tomorrow evening. After work. She needed some prep time.

Cuddy turned around in House tight embrace, their legs were tangled together, and he had his arms around her, Cuddy had used his arms as a pillow during the night. House's mouth was slightly opened and he was snoring lightly. Cuddy nuzzled against his neck, carefully, not to wake him up. She took her hand under his t-shirt, just to feel his warm skin under her palm. She realized House had woken up during her moves when he did the same thing. He moved his hand under her shirt too, stroking her stomach. Cuddy was actually surprised he hadn't moved his hand higher up.

"How long have you been up?" House asked in a raspy voice, having some troubles to keep his eyes open.

"Not that long, I just woke up" Cuddy replied while pecking his lips quickly. "I don't need to be at the hospital before nine today so I can stay here for a while longer if you'd like" she continued with a small smile on her lips. House didn't respond to her, he just started planting small kisses around her face. Cuddy started laughing because it was tickling.

"stop! It tickles! Cuddy said in between laughs, while trying to push him away, unsuccessfully. House stopped his actions, and smiled at her. He kissed her gently on the lips, he couldn't get enough of those red, beautiful lips. "wanna take a bath?" he said against her lips. "mhmm" was Cuddy's only response against his lips.

They made their way towards the bedroom, House filled the tub while Cuddy went to the kitchen to drink some water before the bath. When she got into the bathroom House was already sitting in the tub, massaging his leg.

"Are you ok?" Cuddy asked, in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, it's just a little stiff" House replied. Cuddy pulled her shirt off of her, and her underwear, and sat in between House's legs. The water was the perfect temperature, bubbles were everywhere and it smelled vanilla in the entire bathroom. Cuddy relaxed against House, she noticed he was still massaging his leg. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how to, so she replaced his hand with her own and started massaging his leg.

"I can do it" House said.

"No, I want to" Cuddy answered him, while continue to give him massage. After a couple of minutes Cuddy could feel House relax more. "Better now?" Cuddy asked while looking back at him. House nodded with a smile and pecked her lips, as a sign of 'thank you'. Cuddy stopped massaging his thigh and leaned back against House's chest. House hugged her to him. They stayed silent for a while until Cuddy was the one to brake it.

"I'm telling Lucas tomorrow evening." Cuddy said.

"Why not today?" House asked.

"Because he works late tonight, and I need some prep time before" Cuddy replied while grabbing the shampoo and started cleaning her hair.

"What kind of prep time?" House asked suspicious.

"Like what I'm gonna tell him, how I'm gonna tell him. I just don't wanna hurt him House. I actually do care about him" Cuddy said while cleaning out the shampoo from her dark hair.

"He's gonna get hurt either way Cuddy" House said.

"Well, I'm telling him tomorrow, ok?" Cuddy said while taking the soap and started cleaning her body.

"Ok, just so he keeps his hands too himself." House said still totally relaxed against the tub, admiring the view in front of him. Cuddy let out a small laugh and continued cleaning herself.

They both drove in their own cars, so no one would notice they were driving together that morning, that would be too suspicious. House worked in his case as usual, and Cuddy were in her office doing some paperwork, and talking with some donors over the phone. She was just about to grab a new file to sign on when Lucas walked in, unexpectedly.

"Hey beautiful, how's your day going? He asked with a big smile, he was happy to see her, since she had been so 'busy' these last days with work. Cuddy was a little caught of guard by his arrival and she actually didn't know why he was visiting her at work.

"Hi Lucas, it's going fine, just busy that's all. Why are you here?" Cuddy asked while walking around her desk to stand in front of him.

"What? You can't go and visit your girlfriend huh?" Lucas asked with a smirk while walking towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to kiss her. But Cuddy was quick and stopped him before doing so, she pushed him back a little and said, "Actually I was going to ask you if you could come over tomorrow night? We need to talk." Cuddy said, she couldn't hide the seriousness in her voice.

"Am I in trouble?" Lucas asked, half serious, half joking.

"Not at all, I just need to talk to you about something." Cuddy assured him.

"Well okay then, and of course I'll come over, what time?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"Let's say 7.30?" Cuddy replied.

"Sounds good, want me to come over tonight too?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually, I have a lot of work today, so..." Cuddy said but was cut off by Lucas. "Oh what a surprise" Lucas said annoyed. "You always work, can't you just bring the paperwork's home with you? Just so we could be with each other? It feels like I hardly see you anymore, and I miss you." Lucas said. Cuddy felt bad for Lucas, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him, but she knew she would be tomorrow evening. "Ok, I'll do that. Be at my place at seven" Cuddy said with a smile. Lucas smiled big, and hugged her against him tighter. Leaning in to kiss her.

House's patient had hallucinations, bad ones, and he needed to get a brain biopsy for it. And of course he needed his bosses permission. So House made his way threw the clinic, passed a few nurses and some patients. When he was just outside Cuddy's door he could here her talking to someone. He didn't really heard who it was, but decided to go on to get what he needed. He opened the door in one swift move and saw Lucases hands on Cuddy's ass, and his mouth covered hers. They hadn't heard House so they were still kissing. Cuddy had her arms around his neck, not really into the kiss but she was still letting him kiss her and feel her up. When Lucas hand moved to squeeze her breast House had had enough.

"Interrupting something?" House asked. Cuddy knew that voice. She pushed Lucas away and wiped her month and fixed her bra. Feeling her heart sink, when she saw the hurt in House's eyes. Lucas laughed a little embarrassed and said, "not the best time, but I was already leaving so it's fine." He pecked Cuddy's lips and said, "I'll see you tonight" Cuddy didn't reply, she just stood there feeling like she had just punched House on his bad leg. Lucas left after that. There were silence in the room. House had his eyes on Cuddy, and Cuddy was looking down on the floor, avoiding eye contact. But she looked up quickly when she heard him limping out.

"House wait! She said and grabbing his arm. He spun around quickly and looked at her. "Cuddy. Stay with your boy toy instead of me, that will make this a lot easier."

"NO! I want you ok? No one else." Cuddy said still holding his arm in a firm grip.

"Oh right, that's why you were kissing Lucas." House said his voice filled with sarcasm and disgust.

"He was the one kissing me, House listen to me. I only want you. I'm breaking up with him tomorrow remember?" Cuddy said with a small smile. House was still hurt and upset about what he had just witness. But he was still totally in love with Cuddy and didn't want anyone else than her.

Cuddy's smile grew bigger when she saw that House was smiling a little too. She smacked her lips against his and pushed her tongue inside his mouth. House pushed her away and said, "Eww, Lucas'es germs" and wiped his mouth joking. Not really caring since he loved Cuddy's lips. "Oh shut up" Cuddy said and kissed him again. When they broke apart House said, "I want to see you tonight".

"I'm sorry, I promised Lucas he could come over" Cuddy said low.

"Well that's perfect he said." with a smile, getting a confused look from Cuddy. "Then you could dump him and then I could come over and I could take you in the shower" he said with a smirk. Cuddy thought about it for a while... " Okay" she said. She felt like she owed it to him since he had just seen her kissing Lucas. "Now get your ass back to work or you'll get 5 more clinic hours." She told him with a grin.

"Yes mistress" House said and pecked her lips and left.

He had totally forgot about the permission for the brain biopsy.

A/N: so? You all could just save the "I hate the Lucas and Cuddy kiss" because I already know you all didn't enjoy reading that LOL! Anyway! REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. Have been so busy. I'll try to update once a week though. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Tuesday evening.

Cuddy was walking around her house preparing everything she was going to say to Lucas. She had decided not to tell him about House and that he was the reason why she broke up with him. That would wreck his heart badly. Cuddy had enjoyed their time together as a couple, Lucas was sweet, thoughtful and caring, but he was not House. She knew House belonged to her and she didn't want to play unfair with having two relationships. And she knew that House did not like Lucas and her still seeing each other, and she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Cuddy was wearing black tights and a sweater, since she had changed when she had come home. Rachel was asleep soundly and it was almost time for Lucas to drop by. Cuddy was sitting in her couch waiting for him when he knocked. She opened the door and saw Lucas standing there with flowers and a big smile on his lips.

"Hi beautiful" he said and kissed her lips.

"Ehm hi." Cuddy replied low.

"These are for you" Lucas said while giving her the big red roses.

"Thank you, I'll just go and put them in water, you can go and sit if you want" Cuddy offered. Lucas took off his shoes and jacket and sat himself on the couch. Waiting for Cuddy to come and join him. When she returned she sat beside him.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Lucas asked while putting his arms around her, smelling her hair, and kissed her forehead lightly.

'God, I'm gonna break his heart' Cuddy thought, feeling how nervous she became.

"Yes..." Cuddy started. "Lucas I think you're a great guy and everything but I just..." Lucas didn't let her finish. "You're ending it? He asked with some anger and hurt in his voice. "You're ending this?" he asked while pointing at her and him. Cuddy gave him a short nod with a sad look. "Why?" Lucas asked while moving his arms away from her. "Because I just feel like I need to focus on Rachel right now. And I feel like we don't belong to each other" Cuddy lied.

Lucas felt like Cuddy had ripped his heart out. He could feel that she was lying to him. She wouldn't just end it like this. But he didn't want to push it, he knew she wouldn't tell him anyway. He just had to find out himself then. "I can't believe this" Lucas said while looking away. "I'm sorry" Cuddy said in a quiet voice. Lucas was too angry and upset to even look at her. He just wanted to leave, now. He walked to the exit, and Cuddy ran after him grabbing his arm. "Lucas, I really am sorry." she said. Lucas leaned himself over her and whispered in her ear "I know" and kissed her lips one last time.

When Lucas left Cuddy felt like a ton have been lifted of her shoulders. She pulled her phone out and texted House to come over. She wanted to be with him for the first time as a real couple. She was done sneaking around with him, she wanted them to be together. House came over 15 minutes later and he had also brought Chinese with him. When Cuddy opened the door for him she was just about to say hi but was caught off by House wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up with him and kissing her deeply. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. She moaned against his mouth, feeling like she was on top of the world.

"Now you're all mine" House said after they pulled apart, still holding her off the floor.

"I love you" Cuddy said and kissed him again. "I love you too" House replied against her mouth. "I brought food, you hungry?" House asked.

"Not really" Cuddy said while adjusting her clothes.

"You've eaten?" Cuddy shook her head. "You have to eat Cuddles." House said, taking his coat and shoes off. "I am not hungry, I just told you." Cuddy said while taking a seat on the couch. "Then I have to force you, you know?" House informed her. Cuddy just sighed and agreed to eat a little since she actually knew he would force her if she didn't eat.

They were snuggled against each other while eating. Cuddy had eaten a lot, she hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. She figured it was because she had walked around all day being nervous.

"So, how did he take it?" House asked with his mouth full of food.

"He was upset and angry, but I think it went greater than I thought it would." Cuddy replied while sipping from her water. "Tomorrow I will schedule a meeting for us at human resources to report our relationship" Cuddy added.

"Okay, where's Rachel by the way?" House asked looking around.

"She's sleeping."

House snatched her spring roll, from her when it was just a couple of inches away from her mouth. "Hey, I was eating that" Cuddy asked annoyed. "Ehm, not anymore?" House said laughing. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Cuddy asked. Joking. "Yeah you're pretty doomed. " House said while taking a bite from the spring roll.

They had finished their meal, and Cuddy was leaning against House. They had talked about how they thought everyone was going to take it. About their relationship, specially Wilson. Now Cuddy was almost asleep, nuzzled against House who had his arms around her.

"Let's go to bed" House suggested.

"No, wanna stay here" Cuddy said half asleep.

"Cuddy, you're almost dead to the world. Come on let's go" House tried to raise himself but was pulled back down. "We'll just sleep here" Cuddy said, laying her head against his chest. House knew she would complain in the morning that her back hurts, and also his leg wouldn't enjoy this position that much so he did what he had to do. In one swift move he took a grip on Cuddy and carried her up. Cuddy screamed, fully awake now. "House, you're leg!" She said trying to wiggle herself free. "It's fine Cuddy" he said and walked towards her bedroom with her in his arms. Cuddy leaned against him and almost fell asleep on the way over to her bed. He carefully laid her on the bed. Once her head hit the pillow she feel asleep immediately. House took her tights off, reveling her blue thongs. And he also took her sweater off carefully. He pulled the covers over her and he took his clothes off too and laid down beside her in the bed.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you" Cuddy apologized. She moved closer to him, and laid her head just around his neck, and she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same.

"Don't worry, just try to get some sleep now" House said.

"I will" Cuddy yawned. "Goodnight House" she said while kissing him on the lips.

"Goodnight Cuddy."

A/N: Bye bye Lucas. REVIEW.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi, sorry for the LONG delay, hope you all will like this chapter though.

Disclaimer: I do not owe House MD.

Cuddy was walking threw the clinic, she needed to talk to House immediately. She had booked a meeting for them at human resources to report their relationship. She was a little nervous what they would think and say, since it's a little inappropriate to date your employee. But she didn't really care. She was in love with House, she wanted him and no one else, and if she was risking her job for that, so be it. No job ever could take his place. And after 20 years of foreplay she was kinda tired of not being with him. But now when she finally was, it felt better than ever. She had seen the side of House no one else had. Maybe not even Stacy. She wasn't that sure though... And that made her jealous. Knowing that House had been sweet and loving to another woman. cuddy was fully aware of that this was years ago, but it still was triggering. But she wasn't gonna let that get to her, she had just broken up with Lucas, when she was also seeing House. She knew that had taken a tool on House. And now she was going to make it up for him.

She reached House's office and saw him sitting in his chair playing with his over sized ball. He was obviously thinking about his case.

"got us a meeting to report this" Cuddy said while entering his office. House stopped his playing with the ball and took all of his attention to her.

"when?" House asked as he put the ball down.

"now" Cuddy replied feeling a little stressed. House sighed and stood up to join her.

"So what kind of relationship are we referring to Dr. Cuddy?" Anderson asked.

"it's a love relationship" she told him.

"okay, well I'm not surprised that you two are here together" Anderson laughed a little. All knew that there was sexual tension between these two. You were a fool if you hadn't seen it. "you are going to sign love contracts, and we also need to watch for favoritism towards Dr. House" he told them. Cuddy looked threw the contract and signed it, House just signed it right away, not bother to read it all on the paper. When they were done they decided to grab something to eat together.

"how is it that you can never pay for your food yourself? Cuddy asked slightly annoyed.

"I haven't payed for my lunch at the hospital for like 7 years, why start now?" House grinned. Proud that he had made Cuddy pay for him.

"god I feel bad for Wilson." Cuddy said while sitting down and started eating on her salad. House just chuckled and started to do the same.

"So, told Wilson yet?" cuddy asked.

"about?" house asked. Cuddy just gave him 'are-you-stupid' look.

"oh about us you mean? Nope I haven't." House said.

"well I was thinking we could do it together if you'd like. You can ask him for dinner at your place tonight and I'll be there and we'll do it together." Cuddy explained her idea that she had had for a while now.

"sure we can do that, what should I cook then? I can just order take out maybe..." House rather order take out actually.

"nope, cook yourself, much nicer, I have to go back to work" Cuddy stood up and looked around. No one in sight. She pecked House's lips quickly and walked out of the cafeteria.

House had invited Wilson over, but he hadn't mentioned Cuddy coming over. Wilson was of course surprised when he had asked him to come over for dinner, he knew there was something behind it so he agreed to show up after work. House was walking out from the hospital on his way home to start cooking, he didn't feel so up to do it though, all he wanted to do was to lay in bed together with Cuddy and hold her close, but he would never admit that of course. When he was walking out from the hospital he was stopped by a man. He was around his forties, brown hair and in pretty good shape.

"hey, you're doctor House right?" he asked with a dark voice.

"yes, why?" house asked not really up for small chat with anyone right now.

"you're the doctor who saved my daughters life two years ago! Kate?" he asked. "I'm her dad Phil" he added.

House remember her very well. She had been coming into the ER with broken bones all over. She was in a car accident and had been injured everywhere, her head had been total screwed up, but House and his team had fixed her, and now she's a healthy 12 year old.

"oh right, Kate I remember" House told him with a small smile remembering how happy her parents were when he had told him the good news two years ago.

"I can't thank you enough Doctor House, what you have done for my family, for Kate" he said with a huge smile, totally grateful. "I couldn't help but notice your leg before when you were treating her" he continued. Making House feeling a little uncomfortable. "I talked to Doctor Cameron about it before and I have been talking to some of my friends who are qualified with these kind of stuff. They're the best when it comes to muscles and bones, you know Dr. Jones? You might have heard of him?" he asked. House just nodded. "well he would really like to see you and see if he can help you, costs are on me, see it as a thank you Doctor House" he said. "here's my phone number, I assume you want some time to think about this, please call me when you've made up your mind. Have a nice evening." he said passing him a card and walked away.

House couldn't believe it. He was finally getting help? With his leg? What if Jones actually fixed his leg? What if he could walk and run someday soon? He got interrupted by a hand on his arm.

"hi I just finished up, I'm going home and gonna change fast, I'll see you soon" Cuddy said and walked away, but was stopped by House firm grip on her arm.

"I need to talk to you about something." House said in a serious voice, looking very disturbed actually. Cuddy could see it was something serious and what only came up in her mind was that he might wanted to break up with her. So she looked him in the eyes, and gulped.

A/N: so what do you think? Will House get his functional leg back or not? REVIEW YOUR IDEAS!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: sorry I have not been updating. Have had a fever at 104 and believe me, you can't do a shit when you're that sick. Lol. Anyways, new chapter, hope you will enjoy.

Thanks to: The Nick' Amaral, precioussoulandsweetcheeksiin1, paigefields, poleya, HuddyGirl, Abby, Alex, betedelstein, HuddyAleja,OldSFfan, jkarr, and IheartHouseCuddy for your reviews :) keep'em coming.

Disclaimer: I don't owe House MD.

"okay... What is it?" Cuddy asked very nervous. She had never seen him like this before. He had this dead serious look in his eyes, and it kinda scared her a tiny bit.

"let's take it later okay?" House suggested. "Wilson's coming over soon, so you better hurry, come over when you're done, and pack extra stuff, you're staying the night" House said, and kissed her lightly on the lips and was gone. That made Cuddy feel a little better, since he had kissed her, he obviously wasn't planning on breaking up with her, was he? Cuddy pushed the thoughts away and made her way to her car.

When House got home he had stopped by the store to grab some groceries. He really just wanted to order take out but he wanted to make dinner for Cuddy so she would be a little proud over him, and that she would feel that she hadn't made a wrong decision when choosing him over Lucas.

Now House was standing in the kitchen cutting vegetables, he knew how much Cuddy liked salad so he was making one. House had made potatoes and fish and a souse on the side for dinner, when he was done with the salad there was a knock on the door, he opened it to find Wilson there.

"hey, wow it smells delicious House, what are you making?"

"you're such a girl Wilson" House replied and let him in. "and potatoes and fish" House added.

Wilson took his coat and shoes of and went inside. When he went to the kitchen he saw that the table was made for tree people, who was the third person? Wilson was clearly confused. "god, you're not setting me up with someone are you?" Wilson sighed.

"no? Why?" House asked, adding some final touches to the salad.

"the table is set up for tree people?" Wilson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Oh, well there is someone else coming over, but it's not someone for you" House explained. "and that person is probably going to be late, so we can start I think" House told him.

When House had put the food on the table his phone beeped a few times, he opened the phone and saw that it was a text from Cuddy 'I'll be a little late, start without me x' House just sighed and shut the phone down.

House and Wilson started eating and talking like normal until Cuddy came. House really didn't want to tell Wilson "the news" all by himself. He would feel a lot better if Cuddy was with him while doing so.

Cuddy knocked a few times on House's door before he opened it. She was wearing a black dress, it ended just over her knees, her make up was perfect, and her hair was out with her natural curls.

"Hi, sorry I'm late but..." she was cut off by House slamming his mouth against hers roughly. He slide his tongue into her mouth and she responded with a moan. When they had stopped kissing Cuddy suddenly remembered Wilson.

"God House, aren't Wilson in here?" Cuddy asked while looking around nervously.

"Yup, he's inside. Hope you're hungry, I made dinner" House said and walked inside.

"I'm starving" Cuddy said and took her coat off.

Wilson was sitting and eating the food when Cuddy came in, when he saw her he almost spit his food out.

"CUDDY?!" he almost yelled.

"Hi Wilson, enjoying your dinner?" Cuddy asked while House grabbed some more wine. Cuddy sat herself down in front of Wilson, with House next to her.

"why are you here?" Wilson asked, he took a napkin and cleaned himself up around his mouth a little.

"Well, actually... Me and House have something we need to tell you" Cuddy started, wanting House to join her.

"what is it?" Wilson asked.

"ehm we... " cuddy started out slow, not really knowing how to explain it.

"I'm banging her" House said instead. Now this made Wilson literally spit out his food.

"you're what?!" Wilson screamed.

"banging her" House replied calmly.

Cuddy did not like what House was saying. They were 'banging' but just saying it like that made it sound like it was all they were doing. Cuddy was in love with House, she like to see them as a couple. She didn't know how House felt, maybe he was just with her for the 'free sex' or something. She just had to talk with him about this later.

"We're not just 'banging', right House?" Cuddy asked him nervously. Afraid of the answer.

"No? We're together Wilson" House informed him. And Cuddy let out a sigh of release. She took House's hand in hers under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"what? What about Lucas Cuddy? And him being the perfect guy blabla?" Wilson asked Cuddy. She could feel House let go of her hand immediately.

"he wasn't right" Cuddy said.

"And House is?" Wilson asked surprised.

"yes, he is" Cuddy said. And took back House's hand in hers. House turned his gaze to her, and saw that she was smiling at him. House thought she looked beautiful, like always. He couldn't help but to kiss her gentle on the lips. He could never get enough of those lips.

"well, I think it's great. I was never a fan of Lucas anyway" Wilson said. "never. But I think I'm going to head home now. It's late and I guess you two want some privacy. Wilson said with a grin. Wilson stood up and gave Cuddy a kiss on the cheek and said his goodbye to them and thanked for dinner.

As soon as Wilson left Cuddy lifted her dress up so she could straddle House when he was sitting on his chair at the table. She pushed his mouth against hers and kissed him deeply. "I have wanted to do that the entire evening" Cuddy said with a grin. House smiled but remembered the guy from today, and what he had to tell Cuddy.

"Cuddy, I need to tell you something" House started.

"okay, what is it?" she asked.

"you remember my patient Kate who came in two years ago?" House asked while rubbing soft circles on Cuddy's hips.

"yeah... Why?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, her dad talked to me today, and as a thank you for saving her life, he knows Dr Jones, this doctor who thinks he can fix my leg..." House said. Searching for Cuddy's reaction.

Cuddy's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe this. "oh my god" was all she could say in that moment.

A/N: so? Thoughts? Review!


End file.
